


Unlikely Lovers

by 107bucky



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Falsettos References, Gay Marvin (Falsettos), M/M, Marvin (Falsettos) Being an Asshole, Whizzer Brown Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 15:10:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19793473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/107bucky/pseuds/107bucky
Summary: Whizzer and Marvin realise where their problems lie and try to forge a working relationship.





	Unlikely Lovers

He sat at the table and tapped a pen distractedly against his To-Do list of the day -- a routine he's far too used to, a role he's hesitantly accepted as "housewife". 

Wash the dishes, prepare dinner, sweep the floors and do laundry. Simple, right? Not like he had anything else to do anyway.

"Agh, Christ." Whizzer sat back and examined the small apartment, eyes flicking over every mess his man had left behind before running off to work. "The same goddamn story every time," he muttered as he stood and got to work, grabbing a broom with more force than necessary and bitterly cleaning up Marvin's mess.

Getting through to Marvin was undoubtedly one of the hardest things to do, because he was so damn stubborn -- and stubborn people are incapable of listening to reason. Reasoning like, "maybe don't force your boyfriend into the feminine role because of internalized homophobia and stereotyping".

Whizzer scoffed out loud and finished sweeping, dumping the dirt and particles into the trash.

It wasn't that he hated Marvin, he loved him, truly loved him -- just he was so often a major pain in the ass.

Dinner tonight was steak and potato salad. Hands on his hips, Whizzer considered his options. He looked outside to see what promised to be a nice day -- a day he'd love to go explore, see what he was missing.

Screw it. Dinner could be take-out -- the type Marvin disliked. He could get the delivery guy to draw a heart on the box or something. 

Satisfied with this, Whizzer defiantly threw off his "apron", which was really just a dish towel tucked into his belt, and he went to make himself look presentable to the public, ironing a shirt and making sure his hair was styled the way he liked.

He was tired of waiting around for Marvin.

////

Taxes were boring and Marvin hated his job. 

He ran a hand over his face and thought instead of Whizzer at home, Whizzer probably in bed, peaceful -- a late sleeper at one in the afternoon. 

"Marvin, get the T4 files out to everyone at the end of the day," his boss called, startling him out of his reverie. Whizzer should be lucky he didn't have to work a solid nine to five job -- he did what he wanted how he wanted, and that was fine with Marvin as long as he was where he needed him at any given moment.

He cringed at his thought and focused on the screen in front of him, eyes blurring out names and numbers as he clicked, forwarded emails, ran calculations. 

God, how he couldn't wait to come home, relax, unwind after another tough day at the office -- see Whizzer. Whenever he mentioned his "roommate and friend" Whizzer, his co-workers stifled a laugh -- an unfortunate name for, as far as they were concerned, a pretty boy and "pansy". 

Marvin always bit his lip at that, his jaw tightened, but he didn't know what to say. Obviously he wasn't out, times had changed for sure but it was different. They couldn't be what he wanted; a nice, tight-knit family, together and unafraid. 

Marvin couldn't remember the last time he was unafraid.

There had been many others, and he hadn't really clicked with any of them. Casual flings, or one-night stands, it didn't matter. More often than not those relationships lasted between three weeks to two months, and normally not a moment more. 

Ten -- nine months with Whizzer and it already felt like they were an old married couple. Which they weren't, Whizzer was clear about his thoughts of marriage, but it felt... right. 

Well, not exactly right; they fit, but not perfectly. Things needed to be addressed. Things like Whizzer's casual sleeping around -- not as recently, of course, he and Marvin were together, after all. But Marvin could tell, really, anyone could, despite the fact Whizzer wasn't broadcasting the message to the world.

Marvin rubbed his eyes then checked his watch, groaning in frustration. It was only one fifteen.

This was going to be a long day.

////

"Hey, nice toss, Jason!"

Whizzer jogged over to him and handed him the bat as he scooped up the loose baseball. Jason struggled to lift it over his shoulder so Whizzer stepped in to help him.

He loved the kid, so when he had a free day and Jason had been begging to get some baseball practice in, he couldn't exactly refuse. Shrugging off his weighty jacket, Whizzer crossed to the pitcher's plate and shot Jason a wide grin, getting into stance.

"Ready?" He made a big show of winding up his throw and Jason sighed exasperatedly, but Whizzer spied a grin on his face.

"Throw it!"

He did so and backed up as Jason flailed the bat and managed to make a connection with the ball, sending it flying over Whizzer's head. Whizzer watched it whizz overhead and smiled over at Jason, running a hand sub-consciously over his hair as the ball barely brushed across it. Jason ran over, eyes wide.

"Sorry, sorry -- "

"Hey, that was a great hit," Whizzer praised as he ruffled his hair. "Although you might wanna avoid decapitating the pitcher."

"Thanks, Whizzer," he said and managed an embarrassed smile. As he ran back to base, Whizzer checked his watch -- three thirty was nearing and a frown tugged at his lips. Marvin finished work at five, was home by five fifteen.

Whizzer pulled on his jacket. "Hey, kid!" He tilted his head a bit. "Wanna splurge on a milkshake?"

////

If he could finish early enough he could go home at four thirty, home just before five if he pushed it. That would be ideal right about then -- coming home to a home-cooked meal and Whizzer. 

He adjusted his tie self-consciously at the thought, wondering what insults Whizzer could throw today. "A red tie with a checkered green shirt? I can't be seen in public with you like that, Marvin." He rolled his eyes to the internal monologue but also considered Whizzer eyeing him, giving him that look.

He hated that he couldn't get enough of it. It wasn't exactly a love-hate thing, they loved each other, and Marvin knew that -- but he did wonder to what extent was their teasing just for fun or to truly undermine the other.

That was just them. This game of theirs, winners were uncommon and neither knew what they were fighting for. Each other, or themselves, or... what?

Marvin stared blankly ahead at his computer, one arm crossed over his chest, his other hand sub-consciously covering his mouth as his thought. Then he blinked, shook his head and looked down, taking a deep breath and swallowing. That could all wait. First thing first -- finish up and get home as quick as possible. 

It was almost five anyway when he finished, throwing his jacket over his arm and grabbing his briefcase as his computer took ages to power down. He thundered down the stairs, said goodnight to Bev the secretary, hopped into his car and started racing home. 

////

Whizzer breathed a sigh of relief as he jogged up to the apartment and saw no Marvin awaiting his return. 

Take-out, then flick on a movie, ignore the wine stowed in the cabinet, and wait. Whizzer hung up the phone and sank onto the couch, barely able to take a breath before he heard Marvin clear his throat. 

His heart sank and he turned. Shit. Marvin, arms crossed, watching him -- disappointment clear on his face. 

"You're supposed to always be here," Marvin started slowly, eyeing him. "So where were you?"

Whizzer rose to his feet and placed his hands on his hips. "Out." He raised an eyebrow at him. "I was with Jason."

Something panged in Marvin's chest. Jealousy. Why should Whizzer get to see his son more often than he could? It wasn't fair. 

"I didn't see you pull up, Marvin."

"Parked in the back, Julie needed a spot," he rumbled as Whizzer stepped closer. "And what about dinner? Tonight's steak, isn't it?"

Whizzer shrugged like it was no big deal, tilting his head as he studied the shorter man, grabbing his tie and examining it. Marvin watched his movements, quiet for a change. The air felt heavy around them. 

"Felt like doing something different," he mused, eyes darting upwards to look into Marvin's own. The tone he used suggested a double meaning, and Marvin took a step back, shaking his head. 

"I asked you for one thing only, okay? Just keep the house clean and pretty please make dinner," he drawled, and Whizzer straightened to his full height. 

"I'm not your damn housekeeper, Marvin," he snapped. "All right? That isn't how this thing works." He gestured between them, putting emphasis on "thing" as if it's a curse all by itself. Marvin scoffed, turned away, and Whizzer narrowed his eyes.

"This little thing that we have will not last if you don't make some changes," he bit, and Whizzer stepped towards him, anger flaring in his chest, in his usually warm, dark eyes. 

"Why is it always me who has to change?"

"Oh, don't start that again, Whizzer -- "

"I'm not going to come running back if you treat me like this -- "

"Like what? What do you think I -- "

"I think you're scared, Marvin," he spat, stepping close as Marvin pressed himself against the wall. They glared at each other for a beat, breathing hard. "I think you're afraid to admit to yourself what this actually is because of your goddamn sensitive pride."

"I'm not scared," Marvin muttered, lacking conviction as he kept steady, watching him carefully. 

"You need to start pulling your own weight, okay? I do everything around here. I don't want to be that housewife who sits around all day doing nothing." Whizzer stared him down and Marvin's gaze faltered. 

"What about you, your... commitment issues?" That gave Whizzer pause. He glanced down and Marvin watched his Adam's apple as he swallowed nervously. 

"Since one of us has to be the honest one, I was... scared," he ground out through gritted teeth, avoiding his eyes. "We both got stuff to work through."

"Okay," Marvin finally relented, allowing himself to relax his stance.

"Okay," Whizzer repeated, and after a moment of silence, he smiled and crossed his ankles, pressing a hand against the wall near Marvin's head. Marvin scoffed a laugh and rolled his eyes, giving him a look. 

"You're power-posing me now?"

"Someone had to make the first move, Marvin," he crooned. Huffing another laugh, Marvin snaked his arms around his waist and kissed him. "Wait for food to arrive and make-out on the couch?" Whizzer added after a moment scattered with distracted kissing. 

"Yep."

////

"C'mon, Marvin, it's spaghetti. It's not rocket science," Whizzer groaned as he stood behind him, hands on Marvin's waist as he pressed up against him, watching his movements over his shoulder. Marvin glanced back at him. 

"Think I added too much salt?"

"Yes, one hundred percent, you're not supposed to see it settle on the bottom of the pot, Marv," he said with a laugh, nose crinkling as he studied the look of concentration on Marvin's face as he adjusted the heat. 

"Maybe I should've started with a sandwich."

"Mm, probably," Whizzer hummed as he closed his eyes and pressed a kiss against his neck. Marvin smiled to himself and focused on dinner. 

Sure, they had issues, but what mattered was how they moved forward -- determined to make it work. Because at the end of the day, they loved each other, despite all odds.

Definitely a pair of unlikely lovers.

**Author's Note:**

> I guess Falsettos is a thing now, I love these two despite their flaws and I absolutely loved the growth at the end of Falsettos.


End file.
